


Blue Moon

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hailey, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Protective Hailey, Upjas, Werewolf Mates, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Vanessa sneaks into the wrong territory and comes toe to toe with the pack of 21st district, and their Alpha female - Hailey Upton.
Relationships: Vanessa Rojas/Hailey Upton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Blue Moon

Vanessa puffed as she ran, elongated curved claws scoring the dirt and yanking up the rare loose cobblestone in the road as she went. She had just been in search of food, too hungry to detect the lumbering growls of other wolves until it was too late. Now, she was running for her life, two wolves were snarling, nipping at her heels - chasing her from their territory.

One of the two males kicking up dirt behind her was massive, thick ebony fur rippling like a shadow over dense musculature. The other was leaner, with short brown fur, a heavy padded paw swinging out in a wipe swipe at her hind legs.

The dark wolf snapped his teeth, tearing some fur from her tail, one more bite and he might be able sink his teeth into her. Fear and adrenaline urged her onward, scrabbling as she dipped down off the stone path, and her aggressors soon followed.

The likelihood that the territory belonged solely to the two males chasing after her was slim, the reality was far worse. She had stupidly earned the ire of an entire pack.

Vanessa gave a nervous yelp as she ran, skidding on her paws as she wiggled between a gap in two trees, far too narrow for either male to follow her through. Noticing a clearing beyond the thicket of trees, Vanessa pushed on despite her exhaustion and the ache of her hunger. If she could reach the clearing, she might be able to make it unscathed...maybe.

A chill of terror swept over the young wolf as a pair of eerie howls tore through the air, her hackles stood on as the sound rang out. They were signaling the rest of the pack.

Tearing loose roots free from crumbly dirt in the thicket as she ran, Vanessa came to halt as a blur of brown the color of umber seemed to appear from within the twist of trees around her. This wolf was far more svelte than the other two, a slim snout pulled back in a snarl over threatening teeth. A female, a pretty one too, and another member of the pack no doubt.

The snarls of the males seemed to return, they had miraculously found a path to her in spite of her attempts at evasion.

Vanessa found herself lowering toward the mossy ground in an attempt to protect her soft, vulnerable underbelly. Her ears flattened to her skull and her lips pulled back in a snarl as the three wolves stepped closer in a strategic semi circle herding her back, one step forward and one might lunge for her throat.

She hadn’t wanted any trouble, just something to eat, now though she couldn’t help but think she had bitten off more than she could chew.

Backpedaling over the dirt and nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste, Vanessa let out a panicked yelp as another body slammed into her from behind. A large male, wiry muscle rippling beneath russet colored fur stood over her, his pale eyes that glittered like the scales of a fish glared down at her. The russet colored male growled down at her, fangs snapping at her throat and despite her disadvantage, Vanessa found herself squirming back against the form atop her.

A strangled sound howl tore from the young she-wolf as brilliant sharp fangs sank into her scruff, holding her still. Her claws scratched and raked across whatever she could reach, tufts of furs and splashes of crimson blurred her vision as the male’s teeth seemed to sink in deeper.

Eventually letting her form go limp in defeat, Vanessa was sure she was going to die. She had yet to detect an Alpha amongst their ranks, but she was still woefully outnumbered and outmatched.

As the male above her reared his head back, lips curled in a snarl, Vanessa stared up at the blue sky between the pine needles of the foreboding trees, prepared to feel the sting of the killing blow. Her body so attuned, every nerve howling as she accepted her fate.

She was hungry and tired and didn’t have the strength to fight any longer...

Then came a high threatening yowl, and all of the wolves seemed to slink back in respect. Even as an outsider to the pack, her instincts told her to show her belly at the sound of an Alpha. The prospect of living even a second longer appealed far more than the thought of death from the claws and fangs of the wolves around her. She would behave in the hope that Alpha might spare her.

The weight of the pretty russett colored male vanished and Vanessa found herself wriggling on her back, her tail curled nervously between her parted hind legs as the approaching thump of the Alpha’s paws came closer and closer. Her eyes widened at the sight, even upside down with her head pressed to mossy dirt, Vanessa was in awe of the Alpha. Her head was tilted to the side as she observed Vanessa, the striking she-wolf with fur that gleamed like gold, and sunken eyes that shone like gemstones the color of the sky. Blue, endless,  _ beautiful _ .

A nervous whine bubbled up from Vanessa where she laid prone and vulnerable on the forest floor as the Alpha drew near. Vanessa fell still, her soft underbelly concave with gravity trembled with each shallow breath. She watched on in trepidation as the regal, stunning Alpha’s nose twitched, thin nostrils flaring as she scented the young packless werewolf.

The long elegant snout nuzzled interestedly around her neck, studying the smears of blood and dirt that were clumped into Vanessa’s dark fur. The Alpha gave a displeased growl at the russet colored male who lingered off to her side. His head bowed in shame as the Alpha sniffed more around the patchy scruff of Vanessa’s neck. The young she-wolf marveled at the rippling tendon and muscle stretching beneath the Alpha’s pristine golden fur as she exposed her neck to Vanessa in return. It was an honor really, being given such access to an Alpha. She scented her in return, wary of the surprised whines that resulted from onlooking pack members, the Alpha smelled like a strong winter wind and something metallic...perhaps blood.

The Alpha turned back towards the rest of the pack and gave a snort that sent them walking on back in the direction they’d come, the pretty umber colored she-wolf and a lanky male in tow behind her, the large wolf with ebony fur and finally the imposing russet colored wolf with expressive pale eyes. He seemed to linger longest, his tail thumping against the dirt as he awaited the Alpha.

Then the Alpha turned towards her with those big blue eyes and Vanessa was whining at the sight.

So far, out of all of the pack members that she had encountered, the Alpha was the kindest and gentle as she nuzzled and inspected Vanessa. A soft encouraging brush of that pretty golden snout against Vanessa’s whiskered cheek made the she-wolf tremble as she rose on her shaking paws. A tentative, flat pink tongue poked out of the Alpha’s mouth, licking across Vanessa’s dark snout, making the younger wolf quake with want. Oh to be part of something larger, to be wanted in return. It was all so foreign, so terrifying, yet so close within the pretty blue eyes of the Alpha. Perhaps she could let her guard down just this once, perhaps she could trust this female Alpha...

Vanessa allowed herself to be urged onward, pushed forward as the Alpha walked beside her. Walking slower now, with the thundering rush of adrenaline having faded, Vanessa felt the pang of hunger gnaw at her more insistently. Her exhaustion seemed to be catching up to her as she stumbled over her feet. The Alpha gave a nervous whine as Vanessa felt her vision blur, her limbs felt heavy and her mouth felt dry. She was sure the only reason she hadn’t collapsed yet was the durability of her beast form, if not for the strength of the wolf, she would’ve died long ago.

Even still, her inner beast was only so strong. Her body met the dirt with a heavy thump, her vision seemed to come and go in waves, she could make our the insistent whine of the Alpha, the brush of her nuzzle against her cheek, the gentle lash of her pink tongue as it swiped over muzzle once more…

Then her mind went  _ black _ .

Vanessa sat up with a gasp, sweat sticking to her brow and neck as she pushed off the weight of a pile of heavy furs from her body. Clamoring to feel her face, noting the distinct lack of a snout and fangs, and her very human hands she let out a sigh. It was very obvious the shift had receded when she fainted, and she had reverted back to a human for the time being at least. Examining the unfamiliar wooden walls of the room around her, worry crept into her empty stomach. Where was she? Better yet, where were the wolves she had encountered? And more importantly, where was the Alpha?

She could detect the murmur of hushed conversation through the walls, and the creak of approaching footsteps. There was something sweet and metallic on wafting through the air that made her mouth water.

The wooden door to the room was eased open and in walked a figure, a beautiful creature with wild hair that resembled hay, and kind eyes the color of the sky...the  _ Alpha _ . Tilting her head up on instinct, Vanessa exposed her throat to the elegant woman before her. She was even more beautiful in person, lithe muscle and golden skin just barely covered by a tunic and breeches.

The Alpha stepped closer, kind eyes creased in a fond smile and Vanessa let a desperate nonthreatening whine fall from her lips.

“Alpha…” Vanessa crooned, her voice was hoarse and her throat felt dry.

The lovely golden she-wolf drew closer until she was kneeling on the ground beside Vanessa on the bed of furs, earning yet another weak whine from the inferior wolf. A hand, rough with calluses stroked over Vanessa’s snarled dark hair, twisted with twigs and unsightly knots.

“Hailey,” The Alpha murmured, continuing to stroke fondly over Vanessa’s hair, “You can call me Hailey.”

“Hailey.” Vanessa whispered, testing the name on her tongue, watching as it earned a wide, pleased smile from the Alpha. The smile was gratifying and stunning, flashing pointed canines and incisors.

Hailey’s fingers smoothed some of the snarled hair behind Vanessa’s ears, exposing her face fully. Vanessa knew she didn’t look the part of predator, with big eyes and full lips. Hailey’s touch sank lower, tracing the delicate shell of Vanessa’s ear to follow the sharp angle of her jawline, far more prominent now due to her lack of proper food. Hailey’s blinding smile faltered and Vanessa found herself whining, desperate to elicit that response from the Alpha once more.

“What’s your name, pup?” Hailey asked gently, having taken the point of Vanessa’s chin between her thumb and forefinger. The touch was subtle but still stoked a ravenous heat in her belly.

“Vanessa.” The small inferior wolf admitted, watching with a sense of satisfaction as that smile returned to Hailey’s face.

“Vanessa.” The young wolf shivered as a warmth she could hardly understand bloomed in her chest, her name had never sounded so lovely…

“You’re skin and bones, Vanessa…” Hailey murmured, sounding displeased by the information and Vanessa nearly found herself apologizing for her starved state; she didn’t want to upset the lovely Alpha. It was less apparent when in her beast form, thanks to the plentiful dark fur that covered her, but as a human it was hard to ignore her sunken cheeks and sharp hip bones.

“When was the last time you ate?” Hailey asked calmly, and Vanessa was almost embarrassed to admit she couldn’t remember when or what she last ate? The Alpha’s face softened into something knowing, her thumb on Vanessa’s chin stroked over the skin soothingly.

“Jay.” The Alpha called softly and the door opened again to reveal a male with skin studded with freckles reminiscent of cinnamon and pale eyes that gleamed like the scales of a fish. Vanessa remembered the crushing feeling of his weight bearing down onto her, she remembered the sting of his teeth digging into the scruff of her neck. Burrowing against the Alpha in some silent plea for protection, Vanessa hid her face in the crook of Hailey’s neck.

Vanessa wasn’t one to hide from a fight often, but she was still tired and terribly hungry and she felt  _ safe _ with Hailey.

“Shhh,” Hailey whispered in a calming manner, “He won’t hurt you, he knows better now, right Jay?”

Tentatively pulling her face from where it was hidden against Hailey’s neck, the small wolf peered at the male that lingered in the doorway. His body matched his wolf, all lean muscle, his features schooled into something strict and emotionless. His eyes betrayed him, pale and expressive they told of his loyalty to the Alpha as his gaze followed her every move.

“I’m sorry about earlier...We were all just trying to protect our land.” He said simply, producing a wooden bowl of something hot and bitter smelling. Vanessa nearly snatched the bowl from his hands, her parched throat and aching belly howling for the contents of the bowl. She gave a gentle whine as the Alpha accepted the bowl into her hands, dismissing the male with a little inclination of her head. As they were left alone in the room, Vanessa noticed how close she was with the gorgeous she-wolf, splayed in the woman’s lap, bare as the day she was born…

“Drink this.” Hailey said, clearing her throat, pulling her gaze from Vanessa’s body, lifting the bowl a bit allowing Vanessa to get a look at the contents inside. Curls of steam billowed from a thin broth, that appeared to be made from...blood? It didn’t smell poisonous or otherwise worth her fear...

It smelled bittersweet, with a faintly metallic tang that made her mouth grow wet. Hailey carefully lifted the bowl to Vanessa’s lips, tilting the bowl, allowing the young wolf a generous sip of the hot broth. Vanessa gave a deep groan as the first drops of broth landed on her tongue. It was rich in flavor and the ache in her stomach became all the more apparent. Her cheeks were swollen with the broth she held her in mouth, swallowing mouthful after mouthful. Hailey wiped away the beads of watery crimson that dripped down Vanessa’s chin with the corner of her sleeve.

Vanessa tilted her head against the Alpha’s chest, listening to the steady thump of her heart as Hailey held the bowl to her lips. Vanessa whined in a disappointment as the last vestiges of the broth fell on her waiting tongue. Sweet with a coppery tang and the smokiness of something cooked over a fire…

“That was delicious.” Vanessa murmured, remaining still as Hailey continued wiping away and traces of her meal from around her mouth.

“ _ That _ ,” Hailey indicated, placing the bowl down beside them, leaving only Vanessa in her arms, “Was just to keep your appetite sated until dinner is done.”

Hailey leaned back allowing Vanessa to sit up, not that she particularly wanted to, Hailey was warm and smelled nice, and Vanessa felt safe in her arms.

“There’s more food?” Vanessa asked meekly, chewing on the inside of her cheek out of habit as she stared at the Alpha. Her words earned a laugh from Hailey, the young inferior wolf felt a confusing heat mix around in her belly with the broth that settled there. She had experienced desire in the past, but  _ this _ , this feeling topped it for sure.

Hailey rose to her feet in a smooth elegant motion, staring down with those big blue gemstone eyes at the young wolf at her feet.

“There is, and you’re more than welcome to join us...after you get cleaned up.” Hailey said with a small smirk. Vanessa stared down at herself, she couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten a bath that wasn’t a quick dip in a cold stream or a passing rainshower.

Staring at the benevolent Alpha, a gentle smirk pulled on her pretty pink lips, creasing the corners of her blue eyes. How was this even real? How was she real? How had Hailey’s pack not ripped her limb from limb? 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Vanessa found herself asking, though she knew it was foolish of her to question such kindness. The Alpha’s face twisted into something amused and knowing and Vanessa craved to know what Hailey did. Perhaps she was too dense to see the truth, whatever the truth may have been.

“C’mon.” Hailey said, tilting her head towards the door and towards the awaiting prospect of a bath. Despite not receiving an answer to her question, Vanessa still found herself rising from the floor. Her nudeness became all the more apparent now that she lacked any pelts or furs covering her.

“I don’t have any clothes...what if someone sees?” She whispered bashfully as she attempted to cover her body in some effort to preserve her modesty.

Hailey’s head tilted to the side, her eyes still creased in an encouraging smile as she extended her hand out to Vanessa, “No one will look at you, I promise. We’ll get you something to wear after you’re cleaned up, alright?”

Her voice was placating and chased away any worry that lingered in the younger wolf, and Vanessa found herself accepting the hand that was offered. Hailey pushed open the door to the room and led Vanessa out into a main room. There was a long wooden table, equipped with several chairs, perfect for a pack to share a meal. Vanessa dazedly spotted a few figures that she recognized from scent alone, she wanted to get a better look as Hailey led her through the house, but as promised, not a single eye lingered on them.

Pushing open another wooden door, Vanessa marveled at the long winding staircase the door revealed, that led underground. The air that wafted up felt warm on her skin and smelled earthen. Allowing Hailey to guide her down the stairs, the farther they went, the more the wooden supports of the house vanished to be replaced by hard rocky walls. Eventually the stairs ended and emerged into an open room with sconces lining the walls. The candles cast a warm orange glow over the damp rocky walls. At the center of the room was a pool of water, bubbling with angelic wisps of steam dancing atop the surface. It looked nearly magical.

“We built the den over this hot spring, the water is hot and clean, safe for drinking and bathing in.” Hailey explained, carefully guiding Vanessa towards the hot spring. Vanessa began pulling Hailey now, tugging the Alpha with her towards the enchanting pool of water.

“I-” Hailey began as Vanessa plunged fearlessly into the hot water with a long sigh. The brunette sank beneath the surface like a stone, feeling the warm rush of bubbles and soothing heat wash over her. Poking her head out of the water, she stared back into Hailey’s blue eyes where the blonde sat along the edge of the pool.

“Join me?” Vanessa said with a small pleading smile, hoping it would be enough to convince the Alpha. Hailey seemed to ponder the request for a moment, before pulling the oversized tunic over her head, a mess of blonde hair falling between her shoulder blades, and her bare chest on display. Soft, perky breasts with sweet pink nipples exposed to Vanessa’s hungry eyes. The young wolf swallowed a desperate whine as she watched the ripple of sculpted sinew beneath Hailey’s golden skin and hypnotic bounce of her breasts as the Alpha unlaced the front of her breeches, before relieving herself of those too.

Now bare Hailey sank into the hot water, steam rising up and water spilling over the rocky ledge as she dipped down beneath the water’s surface. Vanessa felt that foreign heat pull in her belly once more, wishing she understood what it meant. Watching as Hailey arose from beneath the water, steam spilling from her golden skin and beads of water gathered on her pale eyelashes. She looked glorious.

Hailey gently smoothed her fingers over Vanessa’s sodden mane, the hair twisted into knots and snarls. Gently working her fingers into the roots Hailey began carefully working out the knots, prying apart the stubborn clumps of hair with quick fingers. Vanessa was soon leaning into the touch, sighing out little blissful noises as Hailey continued helping clean her. A wet palm smoothed over her neck, resting there not daring to move down further.

“Some of the people in town like to leave us gifts, tokens of their appreciation for protecting them, some bring wine, freshly baked bread, candles and even  _ soap _ .” Hailey said leaning over the edge of the pool, the water just barely covering the swell of her cute ass. The blonde returned brandishing a bar of soap that smelled of wildflowers. Vanessa’s eyes went wide at the sight, watching as the blonde lathered her hands with the floral smelling soap. Hailey’s nostrils flared and her throat worked as she neared Vanessa, pupils wide as she rejoined her sinking down into the water with her.

Her voice came out in a strained growl as she spoke, “I won’t touch you anywhere you don’t want me to.” Hailey’s soapy hands rested on Vanessa’s shoulders, scrubbing in slow circles, earning a gentle moan from the smaller wolf.

“I want you to touch me.” Vanessa blurted back in response, she wasn’t sure what possessed her to say such a thing, but she couldn’t find herself regretting the words. In fact she wanted nothing more than to feel the Alpha’s hands on her…

Hailey shook her head, raking a hand through her wet blonde hair, limp strands hanging in front of her eyes as she stared at Vanessa. The look inspired a warmth that made the steam in the room feel like a passing breeze. That hot tug in her stomach had returned with a vengeance.

“You don’t know why, though, do you? You don’t know why you want me to touch you?” Hailey asked, allowing the bar of soap to slip from between her fingers to fall into the water with a small splash and a  _ thunk  _ as it hit the bottom of the shallow pool. Vanessa remained silent, mostly because she couldn’t refute Hailey’s assumption. She didn’t really know why she craved this she-wolf, but she did and that wasn’t something she could deny.

“There’s a hot feeling in the pit of your stomach, it’s like a hunger...right?”

Vanessa’s brows grew furrowed and confusion was quickly upon, how could Hailey have known what she was feeling, unless-

“Can you feel it too?” Vanessa asked in a barely audible whisper, just the thought was exhilarating and frightening, to share a feeling like  _ that _ with someone like Hailey. That tug grew stronger, almost pulling her forward by some unseen force until she found herself in the Alpha’s arms, with Hailey’s piercing blue eyes staring down at her with unmeasurable want. Vanessa knew, she knew Hailey could feel it too.

“I can feel it.” Hailey whispered, her wet palm smoothing Vanessa’s hair back out of her face as the young she-wolf nuzzled the Alpha’s exposed throat.

“Does that mean we’re-” Vanessa’s words cut short, not finding the strength to say the words aloud, for fear that the truth might scare away the Alpha holding her. Wet skin to wet skin.

“Yes...yes, we are.” Hailey agreed in a happy hum, drawing an elated whine from the young wolf. It was real. It was really real. Never in all her years did Vanessa imagine she of all people could find her  _ mate _ , yet here she was.  _ Her _ mate.

The brunette let out a squeal as her mate squeezed her tight, effortlessly lifting her petite form so she and Hailey were on eye-level with one another. Nose to nose, tasting the warmth of her breath. 

Vanessa never really counted herself as someone blessed with luck, yet here she was...maybe once in a blue moon lady luck smiled down on them all, even her beastly children.

“Well,  _ mate _ , I want you to touch me.” Vanessa whispered gently, watching in delight as Hailey’s pupils widened at the prospect, slick fingers sliding over her Alpha’s back, short nails catching the golden skin.

“If you want that too?” Vanessa added, biting her lip as she stared up hopefully at the larger she-wolf. That magnetic heat pulling them together  _ bloomed _ in the pit of her stomach as Hailey’s lips pulled into a hungry grin.

Yes, once in a blue moon was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been itching to write to Upjas AUs, if you enjoyed this fic please leave a comment, I love to hear what my readers think, especially with more experimental ideas like this one.


End file.
